New Destiny, New Fate
by SpYrOKaNAzE
Summary: Helianthus has had enough of Dumbledore and his manipulations. FemHarry. Sane Voldemort/Tom . General Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing . M Rated For Future Chapters .
1. Exposed

Hey guys, i'm really sorry for my very long hiatus but I couldn't find the time to write any stories or have any motivation till how. I hope you enjoy this one and pray I don't get a block.

Any suggestions I will take into account, like how to do better or how the story could go. Please don't send any rude or derogatory messages please, if you don't like how the story is going then don't read any further or let me know once again.

* * *

Info of this story before you read

Basically this story is going to be a femharry story, I haven't decided to pair Harry with anyone so please don't ask atm. This is going to be perhaps a little triggering in some areas I'm sorry but I'm not a saint in that regard, yes there will be violence, some bad language, maybe some M rated scenes I haven't decided yet and mentions of abuse. But I'm my story Harry isn't going to be a Golden Gryffindor going head first into everything and is more aware of wizarding traditions, I'm basing the traditions around pagan, wiccan and druid practises and festivals, so any info on them or good webs to look at would be most appreciated.

The time frame for this story is just after Harry reaches 17 years old. There will be Dumbledore, some Weasley and general Light Side bashing, as too be expected.

Sirius will be alive and be partnered with Remus.

Voldemort/Tom will be sane and not a dictator like the Light says he is.

And the Dark Side goals are for wizarding traditions to be accepted and taught properly, muggleborn children to be inducted earlier into the wizarding world and the parents sworn to secrecy or said child taken away if abuse or the parents do not/cannot look after the child, magic such as dark or dark-grey magic to not be banned but available to use freely.

That's all for the spoiler/info area.

Hope you enjoy!.

* * *

The morning for most people was an ordinary one for wizards and witches alike in 1997. Everyone when around their business, but then the Daily Prophet came in. People first ignored it knowing that there was nothing new happening, when they took that first peak though it had them all stymied.

 **The-Girl-Who-Lived says Farewell!**

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _Well Wizarding Brittan imagine my surprise when The Girl Who Lived came to my office and offered a personal interview with her!_

 _Helianthus who came in dressed and poised as a proper lady as if she had been trained from early childhood. I can certainly say she would put most purebloods green with envy._

 _Just before I could ask any questions Helianthus swore on her magic that everything she would say would be the utter truth! As you all know swearing on your magic is a binding promise. This stirred up my curiosity, I wondered what this was all about? until the questions and answers were rolling and personally, I was horrified._

 _Rita Skeeter_ : ''So what brings you to my office today Miss Potter?''

 _Helianthus Potter_ : ''I have come to 'clear the air' as people say, speak my mind before I cannot Ms Skeeter''.

 _Rita Skeeter_ : ''Oh? well Miss Potter, speak away''.

 _She cleared her throat then clasped her hands on her lap then sat up straighter, Naturally I wondered what was going on._

 _Helianthus Potter_ : ''I am not a saviour and naturally I refuse to be one. Because of this I have lost my family and childhood, I haven't lived a princesses life for my first 11 years of living. When my parents were murdered I was placed on the doorstep on a cold Octobers night with nothing more than a blanket to cover me, in front of a muggles house, my cousins to be exact''.

 _A child of a Noble House placed on a muggles doorstep on a winters night like common trash! As we all know we thought Miss Potter was raised in a perfectly good household by Albus Dumbledore himself, how much has he lied I wonder?_

 _Helianthus Potter_ : ''Unlike the popular notion I was spoiled it was the exact opposite. My bedroom was a shoe cupboard under the stairs, I was made to work long hours like cooking and cleaning when I could learn to stand up properly and reach the stove. The punishments and rewards did not differ from each other, If I finished I could eat their scraps and if I did not finish I was whipped with my Uncles belt until my back was a mash of cuts and blood, then are was quickly thrown into my cupboard before I could taint their carpet with my freakish blood''.

 _Rita Skeeter_ : ''How come none of this was reported I am sure the muggle authorities would have noticed you?''

 _Helianthus by this time had a sad look in her eyes, I couldn't help but think how much she must have gone through. As we all know abusing a magical child carries a heavy sentence to Azkaban, with no chance of parole._

 _Helianthus Potter_ : ''My cousins had spread to the community that I was a rabble rouser, as such living in such a gossip orientated place they believed them. The cuts and bruises they thought I got from fighting the other children in the neighbourhood, so no one questioned it''.

 _Rita Skeeter_ : ''What about Albus Dumbledore, surely you must have told him and he believed you?!''

 _Helianthus Potter_ : ''When the school term was almost over I begged and begged him to let me stay. I told him what they did and how they treated me, but all her did was pat me on the head and for me not to say such lies, then sent me on my way''.

 _Well readers this is certainly shocking! to disregard a child of a Noble House like that without even a little investigating is culpable negligence._

 _Rita Skeeter_ : ''If I may ask Miss Potter, if you were raised by muggles how did you know about magic?''

 _Helianthus Potter_ : ''Until I got my Hogwarts letter I never knew about magic, even saying the word resulted in a harsh beating. To be honest I even thought my parents were drunks who couldn't hold a job and died from drunk driving, as told by my Aunt''.

 _Such blatant disrespect for the dead! especially to a deceased Lord and Lady of a Noble House. I think we can all safely say all the rumors about Miss Potters childhood are a fantasy to this point._

 _Rita Skeeter_ : ''What did you mean by speaking your mind before you cannot? If you don't mind me asking''.

 _Helianthus Potter_ : ''It is no problem Ms Skeeter. What I meant by that is, after this interview is printed and sent out I shall have left wizarding Brittan to stand up for itself. No more shall people hide behind my back and expect me to murder a man who has decades of experience!. I am still a young woman who wishes to be able to experience the small things in life. Take a walk on a beach, own a pet or two, breakfast in bed perhaps even find a man who will love me for who I am. Today onward I am going to be true to myself and beliefs, and if anyone doesn't like it they can stiff up a lip. It is my life and it is my wish to leave this 'war', I shan't become a murderess. From this point forward I am no longer part of this war between The Light and The Dark, I will not harm either side unless I am attacked first''.

 _By this time I could feel the power rolling off Miss Potter. Looking at her she looked like a queen, ready to defend her country._

 _Rita Skeeter_ : ''What about your duties as Lady Potter?''

 _Helianthus Potter_ : ''I will keep up to date with my duties and in wizengamot sessions I shall have a proxy in my steed until I am ready to take up the mantle of all my titles''.

 _Naturally this made me curious, how many titles does The-Girl-Who-Lived have?_

 _Rita Skeeter_ : ''Titles as in more than one?''

 _Helianthus Potter_ : ''My full title is, The Most Honourable Marchioness, Helianthus Rasalas Iolanthe, Lady to the Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Shafiq and Peverell''.

 _I was absolutely stunned I'm almost ashamed to say I lost all composure, Miss Potter hold all those titles! As we all know Shafiq bloodline was to have been ended? And many families over the centuries have claimed to be the main line of the houses of Gryffindor and Peverell. And the previous Lord Black, Sirius Black, had been named Miss Potters godfather so naturally after his incarceration everything went to her, including the Noble title!_

 _Rita Skeeter_ : ''That is a lot of titles Miss Potter! how will you manage''.

 _Naturally I was concerned. As all Lord's and Lady's know, running one Noble House is tiring but five! must be over and beyond._

 _Helianthus Potter_ : ''As I have said, I will learn all I need to know and settle into my titles before making any major decisions. And I hope in the future I can have a Lord to help me through the weight of my titles''.

 _Rita Skeeter_ : ''You are looking for a husband then to help, if you pardon my forwardness''.

 _Helianthus Potter_ : ''All is forgiven, nothing wrong with a little curiosity. You can consider me looking but not actively search for a husband at the moment. I know some people will think this an outrage but I am still only young and not ready for a marital status, but in the future I will be ready''.

 _A wise choice I think personally. Jumping into marriage so soon, especially for a lone Lady of so many titles would be unwise. Many men would vie for the power she could bring and possibly be willing to do unspeakable things as well I dare not mention._

 _Helianthus Potter_ : ''Ms Skeeter do you have anymore questions, I'm afraid it is getting quite late..''.

 _When I looked at the clock it was almost lunch!_

 _Rita Skeeter_ : ''Oh I am sorry for keeping you this long, but now you mention it. What will you do while you are on your settling in period lets say?''

I could see her eyes light up then at this question.

 _Helianthus Potter_ : ''I think I will travel the world a little. Give help to those in need and learn more about the wonders around us, after all not everything can be learnt in a book or a classroom''.

 _Rita Skeeter_ : ''Sounds like a perfectly good choice to make''.

 _We both stood up and said our goodbyes._

 _Well there you have it dear readers. Miss Potter is officially left the war against Lord Voldemort!_

 _But the big question is how many more lies has Albus Dumbledore spread, and how many more children came to him for help and got turned away?_

 _I must find out._

* * *

... Riddle Manor ...

* * *

Outside of the ominous manor everything was turning into bedlam.

Their saviour had left the war!

Sitting in a cosy armchair by the crackling fire and with a whiskey in hand, sat Lord Voldemort. He had seen the Daily Prophet, and was stymied for the first time in his life. Miss Potter his greatest enemy had pulled out of the war, claimed neutrality and dented Dumbledore reputation in one go. Contrary to the popular belief Voldemort wasn't not insane, neither was he snake like.

His eyes were a mix of burgundy and a dark brown, he still was a little pale but that was to be expected as he stayed mostly inside and didn't venture out much. Naturally he had the common aristocratic cheek bones, eyes and nose, his hair was a deep pitch black that brushed his shoulders and neatly arranged into a sort of windswept style. And to be frank he was a tall man as well standing at a proud 6ft will a well proportioned body of slimness and the right amount of muscles.

Sighing to himself he downed the last of the whiskey in the glass, stood up and walked to his desk with purpose. He knew that Helianthus was out of the war, but he had questions for the enigma who had managed to topple everything.

 _To Lady Potter_

 _I invite you to Riddle Manor for luncheon with me and a couple other Lord's and Lady's_

 _On October 11th_

 _Casual formal is advised._

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _Lord Riddle_

The letter was formal to the dot.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Stamping the crest of Slytherin on the back, he attached the letter to on owl and sent it. Secretly he hoped in the back of his mind she would come, the mystery about Miss Potter was niggling at him furiously.

The steady knocks on his office door broke him out of his train of thought sharply, ''come in''.

Quickly Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape walked in, it wasn't out of the norm for them to be seen together but none the less it was intriguing seeing at they both has their masks up full, ''What brings you here Lucius, Severus?''.

A couple of seconds ticked by before Severus spoke ''Dumbledore isn't happy that Potter has spoken out and intends to leave the war, he is planning about finding her and making her do her duty'', at the end he twitched. Her 'duty' was not something to be desired, from what he heard.

Tom leaned back into his chair then indicated for both men to take one as well, ''He wont find her, knowing Miss Potter she will be hidden safely. I have a feeling she has been planning this for quite some time''.

''She isn't what I expected, from what came from my sons letters she was uneducated, and quite uncouth for a heiress'' Lucius murmured to himself with a slight frown.

''Well considering how she was raised...'' trailed Severus, lost in his own thoughts slightly.

Resting his elbows on the table and delicately placing his chin on his steepled hands, all the while smirking to himself catching the attention of Lucius and Severus alike. ''Well we can all see for ourselves what she will be like in a couple of days, hmm''. Both men were now intrigued what their Lord was talking about, ''I have invited her to luncheon and I had hoped you and a couple other curious nobles would want to join, of course of your own volition''. He added looking like the cat got the cream at their expressions.

Lucius snapped out of it first and scowled slightly, ''I take it I should bring Narssica and Draco along?''.

''If that is your desire'' replied Tom in an amused tone.

Just as Severus was about to reply, a snowy white owl flew through the open window and landed neatly next to Tom. All in the room looked at the beautiful owl that seemed to be judging with the upmost scrutiny. It turned to Tom and stuck out its leg, showing a crisp white envelope.

''I wonder who you belong to'' said Tom while we detached the letter. As soon as the letter was gone the owl flew of, the owner was obviously not expecting a reply of the sort.

 _To Lord Riddle_

 _Thank you for the invitation for luncheon_

 _I will be happy to come_

 _Kindest Regards_

 _Lady Potter_

''Well of course the owl would belong to Potter'' snarked Severus.

* * *

For all you readers.

This Harrys name is Helianthus Rasalas Iolanthe Potter Black Gryffindor Peverell Shafiq. Its a very long name I know but I does have meaning, It took me 1 hour or 2 to make it happen.

Helianthus: Means sunflower in Greek (I think .) because all the females in her mothers side of the family are all named flowers I tried to keep it to that and as well atleast have a flower beginning with H to make it easier, plus it sounds cool.

Rasalas: It is a star in the consolation of Leo. As my version of Harry is Lady Black I tried to find a constellation that would fit, so I thought of star signs and Harry Potter is born in Leo I thought it might be a winner but, it sounded to masculine, so I looked into stars in the constellation of Leo and picked this one.

Iolanthe: One of her ancestors from the Peverell line was named this and as Lily or James didn't really work well I chose her.

Potter: Came with the story obviously.

Black: Sirius wouldn't make a good Lord in my mind to be honest, and not my fav character. So Helianthus gets that title, plus she has Black blood from her grandmother.

Gryffindor: Well... Slytherin was taken.

Peverell: Cloak?

Shafiq: You will find out soon later in the story


	2. Articulate

_**Just as Severus was about to reply, a snowy white owl flew through the open window and landed neatly next to Tom. All in the room looked at the beautiful owl that seemed to be judging with the upmost scrutiny. It turned to Tom and stuck out its leg, showing a crisp white envelope.**_

 _ **''I wonder who you belong to'' said Tom while we detached the letter. As soon as the letter was gone the owl flew of, the owner was obviously not expecting a reply of the sort.**_

 _ **To Lord Riddle**_

 _ **Thank you for the invitation for luncheon**_

 _ **I will be happy to come**_

 _ **Kindest Regards**_

 _ **Lady Potter**_

 _ **''Well of course the owl would belong to Potter'' snarked Severus.**_

* * *

 _... Potter Manor ..._

* * *

Inside the manor away from pesky wizards and gossiping witches, sat the recently free Helianthus. While many would still think her as the skinny, naïve, messy haired witch, they couldn't be anymore wrong. For years Helianthus studied in secret about her family, wizarding traditions and customs with fervour.

If she was going to be a part of the wizarding world, she would forsake all notions people fed her, casting away the muggle bonds in her life. Helianthus was by no means a muggle-hater but, she just simply didn't care about them. Leave them alone thinking they are the most power beings, while the wizarding world flourished right under their noses. While many would accuse her of being evil, twisted or succumbed to the ever famous Black madness, she would define herself as more on the darker neutral side.

It would be hypocrisy if she scorned the darker side of magic, after all she herself was a necromancer.

Now many people have this misconception that necromancy is foul magic, the blackest and darkest of magic. But it wasn't entirely true, not all necromancers were like the ones told in fantasy books, they weren't all evil and they certainly never bowed to anyone, or resurrected the dead. To be a necromancer you have to be born with the gift, it isn't something plucked out of thin air for you to wield like an new-born doe. Only those of strong Peverell blood could wield such magic with finesse and not succumb to the madness of the abyss.

While they deal with the dead, they however don't have to raise them. Necromancers of old were conduits to the other side, using their power to give answers or peace when needed. But as time ticked on and wars raged, the coveted tomes were lost and people began to fear what they should have embraced.

Another misconception was, necromancers wielded staffs to channel their magic. Not all chose staffs, some picked rings, familiars or even necklaces, but no channel was the same, each unique and each powerful in their own right.

Helianthus chose a simple necklace as her conduit, but the materials weren't so traditional. Other necromancers used obsidian intertwined with iron, but she chose differently. Resting delicately in between her bosom on a simple chain, was a deep emerald coloured tigers eye, wrapped in platinum. Now everyone knows tigers eye is gold in colour, but sometimes magic can alter its appearance. It is a mystery why, but it is a welcome happening.

Sitting on her balcony outside her room, sighing to herself as she cradled a cup of tea in her hands, Helianthus couldn't help but wonder what might of happened if things were different. Having parents and no war looming behind her, but she knew it was fanciful thinking.

But everyone had their moments.

''Mistress your bath is being ready now'' said Hockie.

Helianthus smiled in exasperated amusement at the house elf, ''thank you Hockie, you are a godsend''.

The poor house elf squeaked at the praise then vanished in a pop. Shaking her head, she wondered ever the poor thing would ever get used to praise. A couple of weeks ago she bought Hockie, the shop assistant tried to persuade her from buying, but she was adamant. She would have brought Dobby along but unfortunately he was under employment in Hogwarts and under a contact for now.

Climbing into the rose and vanilla scented bath, she couldn't help but trace the silver lines that marred her pale skin. They were few in number now as she went to a healer and had the deeper, more jagged scars removed. Helianthus was by no means vain, but she doubted her future husband would want to see FREAK written on her back, like a cattle brand. Quietly she washed her dark ebony floor length hair gently. Most people would think hair that long was meaningless, but for witches it signified their power.

When a witch goes though her emancipation or maturity, her hair grows to show it, the longer it is the more powerful said witch is. After a witches coming of age only her parents, godparents or her husband can see her hair down. To have your hair down in public was a complete disregard for your lineage, and represented that you were a harlot to the more traditional pureblood circles. As going by old religion she always had her hair in a loose braid, even when in the comfort of her own home. As her parents were no longer living and her godfather wasn't there to help take care of her, it would only make it oh so more sweeter for her future husband to be the only one to see her hair down.

Slipping out of the bath and wrapping a towel to cover her modestly, she made her way to her vanity desk. While Helianthus liked to live a simple lifestyle, preferring to not flitter money about, she did have a nice modest amount of jewellery. Most came from the vaults in Gringotts, but some caught her eye in questionable alleys, such as Knockturn Alley.

As she just finished braiding her hair and wrapping up into a bun, letting a few pieces to frame hair face, a owl came swooping in through the open doors to the balcony. It landed somewhat stiffly on the bed post, not at all looking amused by the looks of it.

Frowning she gently took the letter from the grumpy owl, ''you can rest here if you wish''. She told the owl.

Looking at the letter it didn't seem to be suspicious, and it wasn't cursed otherwise the wards wouldn't have let it through. Turning it to look at the back she saw the wax seal, almost loosing her composure at the sight of it.

The seal of Slytherin.

''Now what business would Voldemort have with me'', she murmured to herself.

It was unusual to have mail sent from a former enemy by ordinary standards, this peaked her curiosity. Taking care to break the seal, she slowly lifted out the letter.

Unbelieving of what was written on there, Helianthus had to re-read it several times to make sure and pinched herself to check she wasn't dreaming, silently thanking mother magic her ancestors never saw her complete stymied reaction. In all fairness it wasn't everyday she was invited to a luncheon, especially in formal standards.

The Light thought her too young for the grown up world.

The Dark thought her a uneducated girl.

Someone, more specifically Lord Riddle did not. Maybe she would join, just to see their well built masks crumble, she thought to herself deviously.

Writing back in the same formal setting, then quickly procuring her own owl Hedwig. Attaching the letter, ''after he gets the letter make sure to come back'' Helianthus instructed.

Hedwig twittered in reply then flew out the balcony doors.

Smirking to herself she decided to pull of all the stops, but first she needed to visit her healer.

All those years of abuse and neglect impacted heavily on her body, but slowly she was regaining a healthy weight and height. It was a slow and painful process to get where she is now, standing at a respectable 5'9'' with nice smooth curves, and quite the endowed chest, her legs were long but dainty as well as the feet to match. And with healthy pale skin to match, all in all stunning.

Smoothly she put on her undergarments then decided to put on a white high collard, long sleeved and buttoned shirt on. Then processed to pick a floor length dark navy blue skirt, then a black corset. At last minute she chose to put on leggings underneath, after she looked outside and saw it was a little windy, thinking it wasn't worth the risk. To finish off the look she put on black ankle boots, that were hidden perfectly under the skirt, a creamy white fur shawl around her shoulders, a black 1800's hat slanted to the side a little with a couple of navy and white feathers and fingerless lace gloves.

Making her way over to her vanity desk again, she quickly slipped on her necromancer channel and added a little eyeliner and lip gloss. Giving herself a once over she deemed herself ready.

Smirking as she walked out of her manor, Helianthus couldn't help but think, how many ripples the luncheon will have.

* * *

Many of you are thinking, why does Helianthus cover herself so religiously? Well.

In like the old times it was considered only a the parents or husband could see a ladies body such as shoulders, breasts, ankles etc, or even see her hair down. And I like that idea and as most of the old traditions I'm going to use in this story I thought I'll add those ones.

If there are any traditions based around pagans, druids, courting thingies please let me know . to keep up to date with it all I have to search the internet for hours trying to find the right info, so it would make it all the easier to keep writing chapters if you told me.

Right onto pairs, the available pairings for Helianthus are as goes:

Helianthus Potter x Tom Riddle/Voldemort

Helianthus Potter x Draco Malfoy

Helianthus Potter x Antonin Dolohov

Message me the one you want the most! (1 vote per person)

Thanks for reading xx

Hope you enjoy the future chapters


End file.
